House Hunting
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: The title pretty much sums up the story : - established Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** My sister has been looking for a new place to rent which then gave me an idea for a story :) Please R & R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

"You ready to go home?" Gibbs asked standing in front of Kate's desk.

"Nearly" she answered without looking up.

"Ok" Gibbs smiled. Kate quickly saved her word document and shut down her computer.

"Ready" she said appearing by his side. Gibbs smiled as they walked over to the lift. Kate pressed the button and a few seconds later it appeared. They quietly rode in the lift and then walked across to the car once the lift doors opened.

"There is a couple of open house tomorrow which I thought we might check out" Gibbs said getting into the car.

"What's wrong with your current house?" Kate frowned as Gibbs started the engine and exited the car park.

"I thought we already agreed that we would buy our own place?" Gibbs queried.

"Well you already have a house" Kate shrugged.

"But it's not _ours_!" Gibbs growled starting to get annoyed at Kate's stubbornness. The remainder of the trip was an uncomfortable silence. Gibbs parked the car on the driveway once arriving at his house. He got out of the car walked up to the front door.

"Gibbs" Kate called out. He ignored her and slammed the door behind him. Sighing to herself Kate shut the car door and rummaged around in her bag hearing her phone ring. "Hey Abby" she smiled.

"_Where bossman?"_ she asked.

"Inside. He's in one of his mood so I think you won't get much out of him" Kate shrugged walking up the path to the front door.

"_What did you do?"_ Abby sighed.

"Why do you say that? I didn't do anything!!" Kate shouted.

"_Alright, well why he is grumpy then?"_ Abby queried.

"Just this stupid issue of buying a new house" Kate said shutting the door behind her and walked into the living room and dumped her bag on the floor.

"_How is that stupid? He just want start a family with you and the only way he can think of how is to buy a house!"_ Abby explained.

"But he is going to sell this one" Kate cried.

"_That's what you do when you buy a new house_" Abby frowned confused.

"This house which he bought with his first wife. I can't let him just throw it all away!"

"_I have to go… I'll talk to you later"_ Abby said hanging up the phone.

"Sure you had" Kate mumbled putting away her phone.

"Listen…" Gibbs paused sitting down next to Kate on the couch. "I do miss them very much but everywhere I look in my house reminds me of them. My life is with you now and I want to buy a house together so we can start our own family" Gibbs explained looking across at her. Kate stared at the floor for a while, _'Abby was right' _she thought chewing on her lip.

"What time tomorrow?" Kate asked looking up at Gibbs.

"Nine" he smiled kissing her.

**x-x-x**

Kate woke up the next morning, crept downstairs and quickly had breakfast.

"Morning gorgeous" Gibbs smiled coming down the stairs.

"You're not supposed t be up yet. I was pretty quiet" Kate frowned.

"It's fine, habit" Gibbs shrugged.

"After breakfast I'll have a quick shower then we can go?" Kate said looking at Gibbs.

"Sure" he nodded walking into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

The first house they looked at was a two bedroom place, kitchen, living area, one bathroom, one car garage and one study. As Kate was walking around inside, it looked old and tired.

"Let's move onto the next one" Kate whispered to Gibbs.

"Sure" he nodded walking out to the car. The next couple were the same as the first house.

"Is there no house suitable for us?!" Kate whined as they drove down the road to the next one. Gibbs parked outside and immediately Kate knew this house was perfect. Quickly getting out Kate walked up the footpath. The lady at the front door handed her a leaflet and she quickly flipped through. Three bedrooms, three bathrooms, two car garage, kitchen, living area plus dining area, study, veranda and a backyard.

"This place looks nice" Gibbs said walking up to Kate.

"Nice? It's perfect!!" Kate squealed looking around at the cream coloured walls.

"Shall I go put an offer in?" Gibbs asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"But you haven't even seen the rest of the house" Kate said pulling Gibbs back.

"It doesn't matter. You like it so I'm going to put in an offer" Gibbs smiled and quickly disappeared. Kate's face lit up into a big grin and she flopped down onto the couch. She closed her eyes and imaged putting up a white picket fence around the front, repainting all the walls, building a play set outside for any future kids, buying new furniture and furbishing. "Kate, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked standing in front of her.

"Just picturing all the things we are going to do with our new home" Kate smiled getting to her feet.

"It's not ours yet. The lady said she'd give me a call in the next few days to let us know" Gibbs explained taking Kate's hand and walked to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Have they called?" Kate asked Gibbs who was sitting at his desk on Monday morning.

"Not yet" he replied. Abby rushed into the squad room and came to a sliding stop in front of Gibbs' desk.

"I completely forgot about my evidence report. I was out all weekend and didn't have time to finish it" Abby said staring at Gibbs.

"It's fine. Just get it to me before nine tomorrow" Gibbs smiled.

"What!? That is soo unfair!!" Tony cried. Abby moved aside and turned to face Tony. She smiled faintly knowing Gibbs would be glaring at him. "I had to hand my report in on Friday boss! You even counted it down to the seconds it was late!" Tony yelled.

"Yeah, well, that's the advantage of being me!" Abby smiled and left. Gibbs smiled to himself at Abby's remark. He looked down hearing his phone ring.

"Yeah Gibbs" he answered and carefully listening to the person on the other end.

"That's great!" He beamed.

"Sure, bye" Gibbs said and stood up. He grabbed his wallet and coat.

"Where are you going?" Kate frowned watching him walk around his desk.

"Out for a bit" he replied with a smile and walked to the lift. Kate shrugged and looked back at her computer screen. Hours later, Kate looked up seeing Gibbs return. He stopped by her desk and smiled down at her.

"Yes?" she frowned wondering why he looked so excited.

"I've got a surprise for you. Come with me" Gibbs said holding out his hand.

"Ok" Kate hesitated and quickly grabbed her bag. They walked hand in hand to the lift and went down to the car park.

"Do you trust me?" Gibbs asked stopping by his car.

"You know I do" Kate smiled.

"Good" Gibbs said putting the blind fold around Kate's eyes.

"What's this for?!" Kate cried.

"The surprise. Can you see anything?" he asked moving around to make sure she couldn't see out from any gaps.

"Nope. It's all one big black" Kate said.

"Good" Gibbs said and helped Kate into the car. Gibbs quickly raced around to the driver's side and got in. Half an hour later, Gibbs parked the car and got out to help Kate. "Watch your step" He said leading her up the pathway.

"Where are you taking me Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"You'll see. Just wait here a moment" he said and pulled the key from his pocket and opened the door. "Ok, walk forward" he said with his hands on her shoulders. "Ok and stop" he said as they reached the entrance. Gibbs pulled off the blind fold and let Kate's eyes adjust for a moment.

"Why have you brought me to an empty house?" Kate whined.

"You're home" Gibbs whispered into her ear. Kate suddenly looked around and recognised it as the last house from the open houses visit.

"Gibbs!!!" She squealed excitedly. "Is that why you went out?" she asked spinning around to face him.

"Yes" Gibbs nodded.

"Well given this a time for news, I guess there is something I should tell you" Kate said quietly.

"Ok" Gibbs nodded holding his breath or ether good or bad news.

"I'm pregnant" she smiled.

"Really?!" Gibbs shouted.

"Yeah" Kate nodded.

"Oh Kate!" he beamed picking her up and spun her around. "Wow…" he smiled putting her down.

"You're happy aren't you?" Kate asked chewing on her lip.

"What do you mean by that?" Gibbs frowned.

"Well, you know. Shannon and Kelly" she shrugged.

"Kate… my life is with you now and our baby in our new home" Gibbs explained. Kate smiled faintly and kissed him.

**- The End - **

**A/N:** Is this a happier ending for everybody? :p


End file.
